User talk:Forestpaw13
Welcome Hi, welcome to Warriors Share Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Warriors Share Wiki page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Nightfern (Talk) 21:05, December 11, 2010 Yay! I've been looking for you, Forestpaw! I mean, you write better fanfiction then me! (you've found a fan- LOL) So you could help me expand this puny wiki? Thanks, NightfernMerry Christmas 23:44, December 11, 2010 (UTC) Wow, I just re-read that and thank you so much! This is better than the spotlight on Community Central Wiki! Awesome! :) NightfernMerry Christmas 23:46, December 11, 2010 (UTC) Oh, yeah, you do! All my friends in real life read your spoof on WF. You're a natural! NightfernMerry Christmas 23:47, December 11, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for joining! Yeah, I'm a total wiki freak. i make, like, 100 edits a day. I just joined Nintendogs Wiki today and iv've already become an admin and have 200 HUGE edits. NightfernMerry Christmas 23:50, December 11, 2010 (UTC) The admin created it in 2008, made 1 edit, and never came back. Some girls adopted the wiki, so they let me become an admin. I must have made 100 infobox templates today! *wipes sweat with back of hand* NightfernMerry Christmas 23:55, December 11, 2010 (UTC) Project:Create and Imagine Hey Forestpaw! I've seen you've made tons of edits since we talked last night. Thank you! I was just stopping by to remind you of one thing- Project Create is for writing and commenting on stories, so you might want to join that, and Project:Imagine is for approved charart (don't worry- it''s not as strict as WW. Ours don't need burning, ect). Thanks, NightfernMerry Christmas 12:27, December 12, 2010 (UTC)'' Awesome! You must be in a different time zone than me- I was editing at 9:00. So, I'll add you to the members list. NightfernMerry Christmas 15:01, December 12, 2010 (UTC) I can't add you on to Project Imagine because I'm not leader, but I'm adding to on to create right now...NightfernMerry Christmas 15:05, December 12, 2010 (UTC) I'm editing our friendship right now. It will be on the front page in 2 min. NightfernMerry Christmas 15:09, December 12, 2010 (UTC) Hey, I now this is off-topic, but are you a girl or a boy? (LOL) Your cat is a male, but you seem female. (Please don't be offended if I'm wrong) It's great that you're making a Warriors Share Special! NightfernMerry Christmas 15:15, December 12, 2010 (UTC) Oh, thank god. Ya know, we only have 1 male user on here? Weird, right? NightfernMerry Christmas 15:19, December 12, 2010 (UTC) RC is not the violent type, trust me :) Yeah, some of them think, " it's about stupid cats!" NightfernMerry Christmas 15:27, December 12, 2010 (UTC) Very smart. I'd bet 100 bucks my brother would read 1 page of warriors and go, "how the heck can you read this?!" LOL NightfernMerry Christmas 15:32, December 12, 2010 (UTC) I know, right? I have all of 'em *proud look* NightfernMerry Christmas 15:37, December 12, 2010 (UTC) *huff, pride gone* Well, I don't have those. I don't enjoy comics as much as novels. NightfernMerry Christmas 15:41, December 12, 2010 (UTC) It's no problem. NightfernMerry Christmas 16:55, December 12, 2010 (UTC) The Way of WSW Hey Forestpaw! Thanks for the tip 'bout the boxy thingy. I just wanted to make sure you read this: *Fanfiction- WSW's goal in fanfiction is to be simple and easy to access. When you create fanfiction, make sure it's centered around all your FanClan Alliances, so not to cause confusion with different cats and clans. *FanClan- When making a fanclan, make it for all clans. When you right a fanfiction, make sure it's centered around your fanclan, as not to cause confusion. *Images- on your profile, you may use ONE of your own cat charart from a different website or wiki (like Forestpaw on yours). All others from WSW must be in separate slideshows and approved before adding it to your profile proudly (LOL) I hope this clears some things up! I was a little confused with your song''fics and short stories (because they weren't in your FanClan) You're not in trouble; don't worry :) NightfernMerry Christmas 18:17, December 12, 2010 (UTC) LOL This is a fanclan: Nightfern's RiverClan Alliances. You can ask other people to role-play your cats. NightfernMerry Christmas 19:07, December 12, 2010 (UTC) Well, it's very confusing not to. See, I put that up there ^^^ because I was confused with your different stories. There all differenet cats. You've already started making yours, anyway. NightfernMerry Christmas 19:18, December 12, 2010 (UTC) I mean, you don't 'have' to, but the active users here preferred it if you did, so they wouldn't get confused with so many different cats- like your story with Freestep. Look here- Nightfern's Story 1 and Nightfern's ThunderClan Alliances. You'll see they are based on either my ShadowClan, ect, with the cats in the alliances. Just like Erin Hunter's books. See what I'm saying? NightfernMerry Christmas 19:31, December 12, 2010 (UTC) Wow, thats not so simple... (LOL) I have read all the Standards Series, and I am really hoping Freestep becomes Freestar. By the way, have you read all my stories? NightfernMerry Christmas 19:53, December 12, 2010 (UTC) Awesome! Ya know, I have a feeling all of my buds on this wiki haven't read all my stories yet. I have, like, 19/21 without comments in 'em! NightfernMerry Christmas 19:59, December 12, 2010 (UTC) Hey =D Hey Forestpaw! What's up? [[User:Riverpelt|'Riverpelt']]Leader of StormClan 00:05, December 14, 2010 (UTC) Renaming Hallo, Forestpaw! (I promise, I am not australian. I am European. LOL) Do you mind if I rename your The Great Clans- Evolution/Stuff to Forestpaw's Alliances? After all, they are alliances, and look here. Sorry if I'm being a little strict; I didn't acually put that there; Midnitesky did. I just put my name there. Be completely honest with me; I'm fine if you say no. Thanks, NightfernMerry Christmas 00:19, December 14, 2010 (UTC) Oh, OK. Never mind. I'm sorry I bothered you. NightfernMerry Christmas 01:33, December 14, 2010 (UTC) Good! U? Oh, hey did you draw that pic on your user page? [[User:Riverpelt|'Riverpelt']]Leader of StormClan 02:32, December 14, 2010 (UTC) Well, its cool! I love it! =D [[User:Riverpelt|'Riverpelt']]Leader of StormClan 23:06, December 14, 2010 (UTC) Your welcome! Btw your an awesome story writer. [[User:Riverpelt|'Riverpelt']]Leader of StormClan 23:13, December 14, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I've written two; Amberheart Speaks: My First Love and Shadowbreeze Speaks: A Blood-Thirsty Father. [[User:Riverpelt|'Riverpelt']]Leader of StormClan 23:15, December 14, 2010 (UTC) Wow! OK, First start with Nightfern's Stories. On the catogory link. Here's the pic: I want it to say "Moonlight Series" and then "Read Nightfern's Famous Stories (so modest, right?) You can pick yours, and any other user could ask. I would approve. NightfernMerry Christmas 22:34, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I'm hoping we will get some more stories. What up Holly's? You can ask her what she wants. BTW, I'm grieving. I can't believe, well... River's ''leaving... we already had Midnite taken away from us... NightfernMerry Christmas 23:15, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Did you get my message? My apprentice has to start listening; they're stubborn (LOL) LIke 'em. NightfernMerry Christmas 02:33, December 24, 2010 (UTC) LOL Ear pink ruins the image. That's the first thing Midnite told me when I did it, and I never did it again. Have you got the template? I miss River, too. NightfernMerry Christmas 02:36, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Well, I wish you luck it trying to get that bloody template. (LOL) *Sigh* Holly's leader of P:I and I'm deputy now. Holly's leaving until New Years so it will just be us friends. NightfernMerry Christmas 02:40, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Nah, just saying'. River was my apprentice, you know? NightfernMerry Christmas 02:46, December 24, 2010 (UTC) I have 2. But anyway, good night, and merry Christmas. See you tomorrow. NightfernMerry Christmas 02:51, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, Forest... Good morning. I hope you haven't added my picture the slider yet, but it doesn't matter if you have. If you have not, could you put this pic instead? I made it. NightfernMerry Christmas 14:08, December 24, 2010 (UTC) I can blow it up. I'm going to put it to full size. There you go. Download it. Is it big enough, Forest? By the way, good morning. NightfernMerry Christmas 14:52, December 24, 2010 (UTC) NNo way. Not big enough??? These wiki people are crazy. LOL. NightfernMerry Christmas 14:55, December 24, 2010 (UTC) New Slider Wait, how can it be not big enough? These are the dimensions full blown: 1',022 × 765 pixels. NightfernMerry Christmas 15:02, December 24, 2010 (UTC)' Well, that really sucks. But if you modify it and click on "Thumbnail", I think you can type in the exact dimensions and it would work. But you could find out, if you want. NightfernMerry Christmas 15:38, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Ah, that's not cool. But whatever XD, at least you're trying. NightfernMerry Christmas 19:44, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Me too. But if this doesn't work, I'm going straight to Community Central Wiki to see if they can help us. NightfernMerry Christmas 19:47, December 24, 2010 (UTC) YOU GOT IT!? YOU GOT IT! *Skips around hugging randome people* FOREST GOT IT! YAY! SHE'S GOT IT! AHHHHH! NightfernMerry Christmas 19:51, December 24, 2010 (UTC) OK.. "Snowsong's got a secret... she killed Ripplepaw." And it goes to Nightfern's Story 21. Is that OK? NightfernMerry Christmas 20:03, December 24, 2010 (UTC) If it's a problem, leave it. BTW, I'm fostering a Westie right now, she's so cute :) NightfernMerry Christmas 20:06, December 24, 2010 (UTC) She doesn't bark a lot, but isn't silent either, so she's perfect. She just got a puppy-cut except for the legs, tummy, and underbelly, and she ADORABLE! NightfernMerry Christmas 20:11, December 24, 2010 (UTC) You did it! Ah! Oh yeah, would you like rollbacker rights? You know a lot about the wiki + I don't think you'd leave us. And you're a good online friend. NightfernMerry Christmas 20:14, December 24, 2010 (UTC) I'll give it to you anyway. :) NightfernMerry Christmas 20:16, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Hey, did you see the slide? On yours, it didn't show all the words. Look at the Avatar one again; theres big words and small words just to make sure you did it right. NightfernMerry Christmas 20:22, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Ok. See ya. I have to go bring her for a walk + we are having lunch. Talk to you in.. 45 mins? See ya. NightfernMerry Christmas 20:24, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Well, it's 3:32 here. We must live in the same timezone. So much for my A+s in school LOL.NightfernMerry Christmas 20:33, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Nah, my parents are cooking. Yum. NightfernMerry Christmas 20:41, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Yeah we do, I'm going to try it now. Lunch was good. NightfernMerry Christmas 21:28, December 24, 2010 (UTC) How's life going for ya? Yeah, I had a great Christmas. The dog got 2 toys and I got the fancy set of Harry Potter books, the 2 Warrior books I didn't have, and my dad's employe finished painting my room. I got some other stuff to. Congrats on getting a laptop! What kind? NightfernMerry Christmas 16:12, December 25, 2010 (UTC) Ahahaha Charlie (the dog. who is a girl) is listening to my Harry Potter 7 soundtrack. Her favorite is "Lovegood" and "Ginny and Harry". Today we are going to my step-grandmother's for lunch and dinner (she was a chef in France) so yeah, can't wait. NightfernMerry Christmas 17:22, December 25, 2010 (UTC) Wait- Slider Forestpaw, before you go asking users for their stories and stuff, here are the rules to enter: *The user must be part of Project:Create *The user must have there story checked for spelling errors, paragraphs spaced correctly, and proper grammar *The user's slide must be approved by me and you before you add it on the slide. Haha, I'm afraid to fix the words on the slider. Could you make the "Snowsong's got a secret..." in the bigger letters you have now and add "She killed Ripplepaw." in the smaller? I know I'm asking an awful lot of you, sorry. Anyway, merry Christmas! NightfernMerry Christmas 02:15, December 26, 2010 (UTC) Crud. (I'd like to say worse but I would get in trouble) Do you want me to go to Community Central? I could get us some help there, ya know. NightfernMerry Christmas 15:29, December 26, 2010 (UTC) Did you write the address correctly? I'm going to Community Central now. NightfernMerry Christmas 15:32, December 26, 2010 (UTC) I asked a creator of wikia for help. She should get back to me soon. NightfernNew Years is coming 18:34, December 26, 2010 (UTC) Yay what? Did you fix it or you're happy i've gotten help? NightfernNew Years is coming 18:46, December 26, 2010 (UTC) Ah, OK. Dinner was so good- she made scalloped potatoes and roast beef and pasta and- blah blah blah LOL. NightfernNew Years is coming 18:51, December 26, 2010 (UTC) Oh, don't forget our apple tart, cheesecake, homemade cookies, and ICE CREAM! LOL there was a prank- a friend sent my relative a huge boxer that said "For Hillybillys" Hahaha LOL he burned the underwear. NightfernNew Years is coming 18:58, December 26, 2010 (UTC) Attention All P:I Members Project:Imagine will be temporary closed until January 1, 2011 due to Cloudskye's absesnce. Please do not put charart for approval or comment on a charart. Thank you, NightfernNew Years is coming 16:14, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Re: Yeah, the problem is I don't know where she put it. Doesn't say where. So I'll have to ask her. Like the new look? Midnite came back. NightfernSnowsong and Bearclaw 16:08, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Help Ummm...hey FP. It's me Ottersplash. How do you delete a photo? Please help! I didn't know those photos weren't allowed! Please help!!!!!!!!!!! GoldenflowerRaven and Gold 17:14, January 2, 2011 (UTC) I Think I Need It Let's hope Nightfern's online right now. I hope I don't get in trouble. I'm so stupid. Well, bye :( GoldenflowerRaven and Gold 17:23, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Re: Nightfern *is confused* The last time i edited her story was 3 weeks ago; but whatever, she hasn't joined Project:Create, so I suppose I should leave it alone. What the heck happened to your cool sig, by the way? Thanks, NightfernSnowsong and Bearclaw 00:58, January 4, 2011 (UTC) hey! Hello! ur sooo nice. did u like my story? 21:38, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Re: FORESTY! How many times do I have to tell you to leave a new topic?! lol just kidding. No problem. I have school work too, but I finished Snowsong's Secret and I'm SO-DARNED-HAPPY! NightfernSnowsong and Bearclaw 15:01, January 8, 2011 (UTC)